Choque
by x0o Nyghtmare o0x
Summary: Hinata está atraz de naruto para lhe contar uma coisa q estava guardado no seu coração a muito tempo, mas uma cena pode mudar sua vida para sempre... Gente 1º fic do Naruto deixem reviews avaliando
1. Chapter 1

Ohayo/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa é minha 1º Fic de Naruto espero q gostem!! Deixem Reviews criticando, elogiando qual quer coisa quero saber a opinião de vcs so bre minha fic, Jaa ne!!

Fala: -Ohayo Kiba-kun!

Ação: Saca duas kunais

Pensamento: "O que ele vai fazer"

Grito: PARE COM ISSO AGORA!

Jutsu: _Gatsuuga._

* * *

**Choque**

O céu estava claro, mas havia algumas nuvens carregadas; provavelmente iria chover.

Ino – Ohayo Hinata, o que faz aqui tão cedo?

Hinata – Ohayo Ino! Estou pro...curando Naruto-kun, você o viu?

Ino – Sorriso malicioso O que você quer com o Naruto heim? Eu o vi com a Sakura lá no Ichiraku Ramen!

Hinata – Corada Preciso falar com ele.

Ino – Ai! Se eu não tivesse que cuidar da loja agora, você teria que me contar o que você quer tanto com o Naruto, depois você me conta ok? Tchau tenho que ir!

Hinata – Hai, até logo!

Hinata vai até o Ichiraku.

Hinata – "eles não estão aqui!" – Teuchi-san, Naruto-kun.. esteve por aqui?

Teuchi – Sim! Pediu um ramen de porco e um de legumes para a acompanhante e se foram, ouvi eles dizendo que iriam para o lago, acho que foram treinar e tamb...

Quando se seu por si, Hinata já estava a caminho do lago.

Teuchi – ESPERE! NÃO VAI PEDIR NADA? Droga!

Hinata – "Acho que sei onde Naruto-kun está!".

Hinata chega em um lugar especifico do lago onde Naruto costuma treinar. Um lugar bonito, muitas árvores, grama verde, brisa fresca, cheiro de flores e com um descampado no meio.

Chega e vê uma toalha vermelha xadrez estendida sobre a grama, algumas frutas, sucos e os dois ramens comprado por Naruto.

Hinata – "Mas onde eles estão?" – _Byakugan!_

Examina cuidadosamente o Local num raio de 20 metros e os encontra a leste dali, chegando ao local ela observa de longe.

Sakura e Naruto estão se encarando numa distancia de 5 metros.

Hinata – "O que eles estão fazendo?".

Derrepente Naruto faz quatro clones e parte para cima de sakura, cada clone corre na tentativa de cercar Sakura e arremessam shurikens.

Para evitar as shurikens Sakura pula, no ar o verdadeiro Naruto a acerta, derrubando-a.

Hinata – Eles estão treinando ou brigando?

Com Sakura caída Naruto se aproxima, sakura da um forte soco no chão quebrando o solo e fazendo Naruto cair, Sakura toma distancia e arremessa kunais contra Naruto.

Naruto faz um clone e usa como escudo, algumas kunais acertam o clone, outras passam direto, Naruto levanta e se prepara para atacar.

Sakura puxa umas linhas que estavam amarradas nas kunais, acertando Naruto em cheio nas costas.

Hinata – Não! Naruto-kun!

Naruto some sobrando apenas uma fumaça no local, era um clone, Sakura olha rapidamente para traz, mas não consegue evitar é perfurada no peito por uma kunai!

Hinata – Naruto-kun o que você fez!?

Naruto pronuncia umas palavras, mas por causa da distancia Hinata não consegue ouvir, provavelmente Naruto está declarando vitória.

Para a surpresa de Naruto, a Sakura que havia apunhalado já havia sumido, e no meio da fumaça Naruto percebeu que havia apunhalado um tronco.

Hinata – _Kawarimi_!

Naruto recebe um golpe e cai no chão de costas.

Hinata – Naruto-kun, Cuidado!

Com Naruto ainda no chão, Sakura se aproxima lentamente, esboça um sorriso maldoso.

Hinata – PARE! O que você vai fazer com ele?!

Sakura se ajoelha em cima dele, de modo que ele fique entre suas pernas, com uma das mãos apóia em seu ombro e com a outra saca uma kunai.

Hinata – Droga! O que você vai fazer? Sai de onde está e corre em direção aos dois

Sakura aponta a kunai para o pescoço de Naruto, abaixa e sussurra algo em seu ouvido, o garoto levanta uma das mãos sem que a kunoichi e com um movimento ele...

Hinata cai no chão estática; mesmo seus olhos vendo, sua mente não queria aceitar, nunca pensou que veria essa cena com seus próprios olhos...

To be continued... §


	2. Chapter 2

_Os personagens citados aki não são meus, se fossem naruto não seria o principal, Hidan não perderia pro Shika, shika jah estaria com a Temari e bla bla bla ..._

_Desculpe a demora, é q fikei doente, aconteceu umas coisas etc... Vou tentar postar o proximo + rapido agora._

_Gente, esse capitulo vai ser meio doloroso + sempre depois de uma grande dor vem uma grande alegria...Tbm fikou um poko meloso acho!_

_Espero que gostem a partir do 3º capitulo vou vão chegar outros casais._

_Estou aberto a sugestões criticas, se não gostaram de alguma coisa ou se gostaram me diga ok?_

**Retrospectiva do ultimo episodio**

Com Naruto ainda no chão, Sakura se aproxima lentamente, esboça um sorriso maldoso.

Hinata – PARE! O que você vai fazer com ele?!

Sakura se ajoelha em cima dele, de modo que ele fique entre suas pernas, com uma das mãos apóia em seu ombro e com a outra saca uma kunai.

Hinata – Droga! O que você vai fazer? Sai de onde está e corre em direção aos dois

Sakura aponta a kunai para o pescoço de Naruto, abaixa e sussurra algo em seu ouvido, o garoto levanta uma das mãos sem que a ela perceba e apóia em seu quadril, com a outra ele passa em volta do pescoço da kunoichi e com um movimento ele a puxa fazendo com que seus lábios se encontre com os da garota num longo beijo.

Hinata cai no chão estática; mesmo seus olhos vendo, sua mente não queria aceitar, nunca pensou que veria essa cena com seus próprios olhos, milhares de imagens e lembranças lhe passaram pela cabeça.

**_Verdades_**

Hinata se aproxima lentamente, sua vontade é de gritar, mas sua voz não quer sair, raiva e decepção eram os únicos sentimentos que ela espressava naquele momento, decepção porque tudo o que ela achava, tudo o que ela admirava, tudo, havia se perdido naquele momento e raiva porque o garoto que ela vigiava em segredo, que ela mais incentivou, mais admirou, mais, amou, estava ali, com a menina que mais o desprezou!

Hinata se aproximou dos dois.

Sakura percebeu que havia alguém lá, pulou rapidamente livrando-se de Naruto. O garoto não entendeu, levantou-se e viu Hinata de cabeça baixa.

Naruto – Ohayo Hinata! O que faz aqui?

Nesse momento lagrimas caem na grama.

Hinata – NARUTO SEU IDIOTA!

Hinata da um tapa tão forte em Naruto que ele é arremessado a vários metros de distancia.

Sakura – Hinata pare, o que você esta fazendo?

Hinata – Sakura eu pensei que você era minha amiga? Você sabia dos meus sentimentos para com o Naruto!

Sakura – Na-não... É que... Eu posso explicar... bom

Hinata – CALA A BOCA! Não quero ouvir suas explicações!

Naruto volta para o local

Naruto – Ai...Ai, Hinata o que deu em você para me bat...hnmmm.Hnmmm.

Sakura – tampa a boca de Naruto – Quieto o que você falar agora só vai piorar a situação!

Hinata – Naruto como você pode fazer uma coisa dessas comigo? Ela te Desprezava, eu sempre ouvia: Aquele Naruto é realmente irritante, aquele imbecil do Naruto chegou, ela nunca gostou de você, mas eu... eu... eu SEMPRE TE AMEI, eu sempre estive te observando, quando todos eram contra você , eu te apoiava, sempre procurei te ajudar.Lagrima escorre

Naruto - Abaixa a cabeça Desculpe Hinata...eu... não... sabia... eu...

Hinata – Já chega! Sai correndo dali

Hinata volta para a cidade e corre em direção a sua casa, quando esbarra em alguém fazendo os dois cair.

Hinata - Levanta Gomen nasai Chorando

Era um garoto com cabelo castanho escuro, jaqueta preta, olhos negros e selvagens e com dois traçados vermelhos em seu rosto.

Kiba - Levanta Você está bem? O que aconteceu Hinata porque está chorando?

Hinata continua chorando.

Kiba - Abraça Hinata Você sabe que pode me contar qualquer coisa.

Hinata abraça forte o garoto.

Kiba não diz nada depois disso apenas retribui o abraço.

Hinata – Não é nada! Solta Kiba e vai pra casa

Kiba – Hinata-chan Espere!

Shino – Deixe-a ir, aconteceu alguma coisa grave com ela, deixe-a sozinha um pouco.

Kiba – Ah! Você está ai!? Tudo bem! Mas estou preocupado com ela.

Shino – Vamos?

Kiba – Hai! Vamos buscar o Akamaru depois já podemos treinar.

No quarto de Hinata.

Hinata – Como eles puderam fazer isso comigo?

HINATA!

Hinata – Será que para tê-lo deveria ter o tratado mal?

HINATA!

Hinata – E agora?

HINATA!

Hinata – Hum? Tenten? vai até a janela

Tenten – Pô Hinata, até que enfim, tava quase morrendo aqui de tanto te chamar, eai você vai ou não?

Hinata – Aonde?

Tenten – Ué esqueceu? Agente não tinha combinado de sair juntas hoje?

Hinata – Ah! Sabe Tenten, não vai dar, aconteceu umas coisas, agora to sem animo para isso.

Tenten – Mas porque? Você estava tão animada ontem e... Espere você estava chorando?

Hinata – Não, é que...

Tenten – Foi o Neji né? Quando eu encontrar ele eu vou dizer poucas e boas para ele!

Hinata – Não! Não foi ele, sobe preciso conversar.

Tenten – Ok!

Um tempo depois.

Hinata –... E foi isso que aconteceu!

Tenten – Aquela rosadinha testuda me paga por fazer minha amiga chorar. Mas não fica assim não, nunca achei o Naruto bom pra você, Ta! Abraça Hinata

Hinata – Hai, já me sinto melhor, arigato Tenten-chan!

Enquanto isso na sala da Hokage.

Shikamaru – Estou aqui Hokage-sama!

Tsunade – Tenho uma Missão pra você. Você ira escoltar um homem de volta para Suna, detalhes da mesma lhe darei amanha.

Shikamaru – Porque?

Tsunade - Suspiro Porque eu estou mandando, e também não temos pessoal.

Shikamaru – Humpf! Que problemático!

Tsunade – Reúna um time, vocês partirão amanha!

Shikamaru – Hai! Sai "Suna é, que bom!"

Respostas

1º Obrigado por lerem XD

Sophia.DiLUA - Tah ai a continuação, espero q goste. 8D

Hana Chyo - Acho q era issu msm q vc tava pensando Obrigado pela review!! (Eu li sua Fic Tah Muito 10!! Ansioso pelo 7º cap '-')

Hii.Carwell - Q bom q gostou !! Ta ai pra matar sua curiosidade!! :P

anna rachel - Eu sei q ela vai sofrer, + não fiq brava comigo Naruto não presta pra Hina-chan!! :3

Hinatinha s2 - Brigadão!! Ok Se eu tiver demorando pra postar pode brigar comigo '3'

Bjusss


	3. Chapter 3

Desculpem eu não sabia q o Fanfiction "comia" alguns caracteres, então vou substituir o Asterisco por '(' para indicar ações. Ex:

Fala: Ohayo Hinata-sama!

Ação: (Lhe entrega um Ursihho)

Pensamento: "O que é isso?"

Grito: AI QUE LINDO!

Jutsu: _Henge._

Desculpem de novo a demora, prometo q o próximo eu postarei + rápido )

E agradeço as Reviews (Principalmente vc Anna Rachel)

**_Retrospectiva do ultimo Episodio_**

Enquanto isso na sala da Hokage.

Shikamaru – Estou aqui Hokage-sama!

Tsunade – Tenho uma Missão pra você. Você ira escoltar um homem de volta para Suna, detalhes da mesma lhe darei amanha.

Shikamaru – Porque?

Tsunade - Suspiro Porque eu estou mandando, e também não temos pessoal.

Shikamaru – Humpf! Que problemático!

Tsunade – Reúna um time, vocês partirão amanha!

Shikamaru – Hai! Sai "Suna é, que bom!"

**_Partida_**

No dia seguinte:

Shikamaru acorda, levanta e da aquela espreguiçada e se dirige ao banheiro, faz sua higiene matinal, depois vai até a janela.

Shikamaru – Esse tempo não coopera... Preciso montar o time... Que problemático! (Suspiro)

Depois de comer alguma coisa sai e vai em direção à casa dos Inuzukas, chegando lá, avista Kiba no quintal com Akamaru.

Shikamaru – Yo Kiba-kun!

Kiba – Ohayo Shikamaru-kun! O que faz aqui tão cedo?

Shikamaru – Tenho uma missão pra você! Sairemos dentro de uma hora rumo a Suna!

Kiba – Ah não!

Shikamaru – (Olha para Akamaru) O que houve com Akamaru? Parece abatido!

Kiba – Por isso que não queria ir akamaru está doente!

Hana – Não se preocupe Kiba eu cuido dele para você!

Kiba – Faria Isso?

Hana – Claro!

Kiba – Não queria deixá-lo sozinho, agora que ele ficara com você eu fico mais aliviado.

Shikamaru – Então vamos?

Hana – Então quanto tempo eu ficarei com ele?

Kiba – Uma semana! Tchau mana arigato, tchau Akamaru vê se melhora logo!

Hana – QUE UMA SEMANA?

Kiba já havia sumido da vista dela

Kiba – Aonde vamos agora?

Shikamaru – Buscar Naruto ele também vai!

Kiba – humpf!

Shikamaru – Algum problema com isso?

Kiba – Não, nenhum!

Shikamaru – Chegamos, NARUTOOOO!

Naruto sai enrolado numa toalha

Naruto – Hum? Há o que vocês querem?

Shikamaru – Vá se trocar, temos uma missão para você!

Naruto – Que tipo de missão?

Shikamaru – Escolta!

Naruto – Droga, pra onde?

Shikamaru – Suna!

Naruto – Droga, mais uma missão chata, fácil e demorada!

Shikamaru – A missão é de rank C podendo passar para B ou A se ninjas de outras vilas atacarem.

Naruto – Humm! Agora sim, espero ter um pouco de ação.

Shikamaru – Sairemos em 45 minutos, estamos atrasados temos que chamar a Sakura e a Hinata ainda.

Naruto – Sakura!?

Shikamaru – Sim, ela é uma ninja medica, é essencial ter uma n...

CRASH, Faz um barulho dentro da casa do Naruto, ele entra seguido pelos outros dois, quando se depara com...

Shikamaru – Sakura?!

Sakura estava deitada na cama de Naruto, com os lençóis em frente ao peito, havia acabado de derrubar o porta-retrato, onde continha a foto de seu antigo time.

Shikamaru - .

Kiba - ..

Shikamaru - ...

Kiba – Pelo menos não precisamos ir até a casa dela.

Shikamaru – Se troquem e nos encontre nos portões de Konoha em 30 minutos.

Naruto – Hai!

Sakura – (Corada) ...

Shikamaru e Kiba saem e vão para casa dos Hyuugas.

Kiba – Espero não ver a mesma cena na casa da hinata.

Shikamaru – (Concorda sorrindo)

Chegando lá avistam Hinata treinando.

Shikamaru e Kiba – Ohayo Hinata-chan!

Hinata – Ohayo Kiba-kun, Ohayo Shikamaru-kun!

Shikamaru – Temos uma missão!

Hinata – Hai! (Pega suas coisas)

Shikamaru – Vamos buscar o cliente agora.

Na sala da Hokage.

Shikamaru – Hokage-sama o time já está pronto.

Tsunade – Yoshi, aqui está o homem, ele se chama Yagami Penchi, ele possui documentos importantíssimos para Suna e Konoha, escolte-o com cuidado!

Penchi – Prazer em conhecê-los, Obrigado por me ajudar!

Tsunade – Agora partam imediatamente!

Shikamaru – Hai! (Sai) Vamos encontrar os outros agora!

Kiba e Hinata – Hai!

Chegando nos portões de Konoha.

Naruto – Ohayo... Hinata (Fala meio sem jeito)

Hinata não diz nada apenas passa direto por ele.

Hinata – Shikamaru como será essa missão?

Shikamaru – Basicamente é simples, Eu ficarei na frente comandando, logo atrás Hinata com seu _Byakugan_, depois Penchi e Sakura, mais atrás Naruto e Kiba com seu faro, entenderam?

Todos – Hai!

Eles partem rumo a vila da Areia, enquanto caminham Sakura se aproxima de Hinata.

Sakura – Hinata Preciso falar com você!

Hinata - ... (Ela Ignora)

Sakura – Por favor, sei que está magoada comigo, por isso quero me explicar!

Hinata – Agora não, estamos em missão!

Sakura – Então apenas me escute. Você sabe que o Naruto sempre gostou de mim, mas eu só pensava no Sasuke, depois que ele foi embora comecei a reparar mais no Naruto, ele sempre estava dando em cima de mim, até chegou uma hora que eu não resisti, vamos conversar depois.

Enquanto isso.

Kiba – Naruto, você e a Sakura estão Namorando?

Naruto – Não, Porque?

Kiba – Cara... Ela dormiu na sua casa ontem!

Naruto – Ahhh, a gente ta curtindo!

Kiba – E a Hinata?

Naruto – Você sabe que eu sempre gostei da Sakura, ela sabe q eu estou com a Sakura, e a ela é... Esquisita!

Kiba – Esquisita? "Esse cara só pode estar doido"

Naruto – É, sempre que eu encontro ela, ela está desmaiada, ou então está totalmente vermelha e quente, como se estivesse doente.

Kiba – (Suspiro) Você não entende né? Ela ficava assim por sua causa!

Naruto – Mas agora eu estou com a Sakura e estou feliz!

Kiba – Se você fizer a hinata sofrer você vai se ver comigo!

Naruto – Ahhh, me deixa!

Shikamaru olha o grupo.

Shikamaru – "O que está acontecendo com eles? Se Penchi-san fosse atacado agora eles nem perceberiam, isso é problemático!"

Estava anoitecendo.

Shikamaru – Vamos acampar aqui! Tem um rio aqui perto e é seguro amanha nos continuamos.

Todos – Hai!

Shikamaru – Ok! Precisamos de lenha, água e algo para comer.

Sakura – Vou buscar água (Olha para Naruto, pega uns potes e vai)

Naruto – Então eu vou pegar lenha.

Hinata – Vou procurar algo para comer!

Kiba – Eu vou com você hinata.

Shikamaru – Então só resta para mim preparar a janta! "Dos males o menor" (sorri)

**_Reviews_**

Anna Rachel - Por favor não chore..e não se preocupe eu não canso de t ver ) e desculpa por demorar tanto. Ahhh Que bom que gostou da fic dos CDZ, essa fic não fez muito sucesso (Não fez sucesso nenhum ¬¬")

Sophia.Dilua - Obrigado pela dica vou tentar descrever + as cenas!!

Quero Fazer uma pergunta vcs querem só o romance tradicional (Beijinhos) ou uma coisa a + (+ perv)?

Vou tentar postar a próxima o + rápido possível dessa vez!! Deixem Reviews plix XD

Bjusss T+


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo Quatro - À Noite**

_Retrospectiva do ultimo episodio..._

Shikamaru – Vamos acampar aqui! Tem um rio aqui perto e é seguro amanha nos continuamos.

Todos – Hai!

Shikamaru – Ok! Precisamos de lenha, água e algo para comer.

Sakura – Vou buscar água (Olha para Naruto, pega uns potes e vai)

Naruto – Então eu vou pegar lenha.

Hinata – Vou procurar algum tempero para a comida!!

Kiba – Eu vou com você hinata.

Shikamaru – Então só resta para eu preparar a janta! "Dos males o menor" (sorri olha para Yagami e Sorri)

* * *

Eles adentram a Floresta; Era uma floresta densa, havia muitas arvores, o local onde eles ficaram era uma pequena clareira que se podia ver o céu onde havia muitas nuvens carregadas, o clima estava bom embora estivesse fazendo um pouco de frio,

Hinata – Acho que tem alguns cogumelos naquela direção!

Kiba – Er... Não! Naruto e Sakura estão lá. "Droga não devia ter dito isso"

Hinata – O que eles estão fazendo?

Kiba – O que isso importa?

Hinata -...É...Que...

Kiba – Porque se tortura? Porque insiste naquele idiota? Você sabe no que vai dar!

Hinata – Você não entende! Poderia me levar até onde eles estão?

Kiba – "Entendo mais do que você pensa" – NÃO! Você só ira sofrer mais!

Ela o olha nos olhos e diz:

Hinata – Por...Por favor, Kiba-kun!

Kiba – "Droga... Não consigo dizer não a esses olhos" – Ok, humpf!

Apos caminhar um pouco eles encontram os dois, Hinata os observa a uma distancia suficiente para ver claramente o que eles estavam fazendo. Sakura estava apoiada de costas em uma grande pedra a beira de um Riacho. A blusa de Naruto já estava nos chão, ele beijava ternamente a sua boca enquanto lentamente ia descendo o zíper da blusa da kunoichi, Hinata observou aquela cena por alguns segundos, mas não agüentou e correu em direção a floresta.

Kiba – Hinata! Espere... "Droga, eu avisei que ela não ia gostar"

Ela corre uma certa distancia encosta-se a uma arvore e começa a chorar, Kiba chega logo em seguida vê Hinata Chorando e se aproxima.

Kiba – Hinata não chore...(Fala de uma maneira calma e serena)... Ele não merece nem as suas lágrimas...(Coloca a mão sobre o rosto da kunoichi e começa a acaricia-lo)

Hinata – Você não sabe o que é ter a pessoa que você ama gostando de outra pessoa... Nos... Braços de outra pessoa.

Kiba – Você diz que eu não entendo, que não sei o que você sente, mas eu sei!

Hinata – Como você poderia saber? (Fala com Lagrimas nos olhos)

Kiba – Porque a garota que eu amo está na minha frente... (Enquanto fala ele aproxima seus lábios aos da garota)... Chorando... Por... Outro cara. (Termina a frase com um beijo, porem não correspondido).

Hinata – Kiba-kun!!!

Kiba – Não diga nada!

Hinata estava confusa, a dois minutos ela estava chorando por Naruto e logo em seguida ela recebe aquela declaração de Kiba, ela não sabia o que fazer, ainda gostava de Naruto, mas sabia que já era um caso perdido, ela estava confusa, triste e desolada, não sabia o que fazer. Ela sempre sentiu um grande carinho por Kiba, mas...

Hinata – Ki...Kiba-kun!

Kiba – Esquece aquele idiota! Fica com alguém que te ame de verdade... Fica comigo... (Sussurra) Eu te amo.

Hinata olha profundamente nos olhos de Kiba, por alguns segundos e se joga nos braços de Kiba o abraçando fortemente, Kiba passa seus braços em volta de sua cintura retribuindo o abraço carinhosamente.

Hinata olha novamente nos olhos de Kiba, Ela aproxima lentamente seus labios dos de Kiba, e sela aquele momento num longo beijo. Ela sentia sua lingua calmamente pedindo passagem e explorando cada cantinho de sua boca carinhosamente.

Hinata – Vamos voltar já devem estar preocupados com a gente. (Fala enquanto acaricia levemente o rosto de Kiba!!!)

Kiba – (Sorri) Claro! (Olha ao redor) – Veja alguns cogumelos!!!

Eles colhem os cogumelos e partem em direção ao acampamento!

Hinata – Obrigada! – Sussurra num tom de voz inaudível.

Kiba – (Olha para Hinata e sorri) "Eu que agradeço"

Ao chegar no Acampamento, Naruto e Sakura já haviam voltado e estava sentado lado-a-lado frente à fogueira, onde havia uma incompleta sopa, onde fora finalizada ao receber os cogumelos trazidos por Hinata e Kiba. Mesmo antes de acrescentar os Cogumelos à sopa já exalava um delicioso aroma. Todos se reuniram ao redor da fogueira enquanto comiam a deliciosa sopa de shikamaru

Sakura – Onde aprendeu a cozinhar assim Shikamaru? Está esplendido!

Hinata – Tem razão está muito bom.

Shikamaru -.......Er....... Às vezes eu que cozinhava enquanto minha mãe estava fora. É problemático, mas eu tinha que fazer... (Fala meio Corado)

Todos dão risadas. A Noite estava clara, o céu estava limpo, todas as nuvens haviam se dissipado no céu; e todos foram dormir sob aquele maravilhoso céu estrelado.

* * *

Quero + uma vez pedir desculpas pela demora (e eu sei q dessa vez eu demorei muito msm) eu estou um poko ocupado, tbm sem imaginação para fazer uma história legal, vou realmente me esforçar para fazer + rapido e interessante.

ahh ainda não tenho certeza se vou fazer uma coisa + apimentada (perv) pq eu nunk escrevi esse genero... + com certeza vai acontecer algo uns 2~3 capitulos a frente... só não decidi com q intencidade.

Me desculpem novamente, e agradeço por lerem minha Fic!!! ^^ =3


End file.
